Sometimes Love is Blind
by Shhh-CloseYourEyes
Summary: They met as children, fell as teens and loved as adults. She needs his protection and he needs her love, but every time they come close to the reality that they dream they are only torn apart. A new look at Byakuya and Hisana's love. Based on all the information up to 2013. I promise a unpredictable yet loving Bysana fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Byakuya x Hisana

**First Encounters**

Byakuya Kuchiki had never enjoyed sitting in the huge mansion the family owned. Instead he preferred to be alone, taking a stroll around the family gardens or training in one of the many training grounds on the Kuchiki property. He tended to avoid large groups of people preferring solidarity to the social gatherings that the Kuchiki clan enjoyed. So when Yoruichi offered to excuse him from one of the many parties the Kuchiki's held Byakuya jumped at the chance.

"_Don't worry Byakuya-boy, we'll go to Rukongai and train. We both know this party is just a way for our families to flaunt all of their spiritual energy and money."_

Even a party with elderly relatives was better than being in a cell.

Somewhere in transaction between the Seireitei and Rukongai Yoruichi had disappeared off into the distance laughing as she went. Byakuya had attempted to catch up but he lost her in the dense slums of one of the outer districts. That's when everything went black.

He was now chained to a wall in complete darkness in a cell that smelled like excrement and death. The worst part of it was that the cell was gently sucking away all remaining spiritual pressure he had left making any chance of escape less and less likely with each passing moment.

"I'm going to kill Yoruichi." He growled into the emptiness tugging the chains as he planned an escape.

"This Yoruichi is the least of your worries." A voice came from the other end of the cell; it was most defiantly female and was accompanied with the soft jingling of chains.

Byakuya looked harder into the darkness, "Who are you? I demand you left me go!" he jerked at the chains again hoping that the metal would weaken or the wall would collapse enough for him to free his arms.

"If I had the ability to unlock your chains don't you think I would unlock my own?" She replied, jingling the heavy object locked around her ankle.

There was a long pause as neither knew what to say.

The voice at the other end of the cell was the first to speak, hopeful to strike a conversation with her new cell mate or maybe just concerned she asked;

"Are your wounds better?"

Wounds? He was wounded? Now that she mentioned it his arms and legs felt bruised and his back felt torn as if someone had dragged him along the floor. He ran his fingers along his arms and felt the familiar inflammation of scratches and torn skin. Injuries he had not sustained before he went into Rukongai.

"I didn't realise I had any until you said." Byakuya muttered checking his chest, arms and legs for any more damage. "How did you know?"

"I tried to heal you before your wounds became infected." She whispered, "You were covered in them."

"How could you? There is no spiritual pressure in this place." Even he, a boy with the spiritual pressure as large of that of a captain, was nearly dry of all spiritual pressure and the effects were nauseating.

"I used herbs which cleanse and some clean water."

"I see." He was never one for conversation even with his own family; it wasn't like he was going to talk anymore to a mystery girl who he is locked up with.

_Cluh, clunk_

The door to the cell was thrown open and the sudden burst of bright light burned Byakuya's eyes, and for a moment he couldn't see anything.

"Ah, the son-of-a-bitch Kuchiki is awake!" a figure emerged, "Would you like him now or later?"

"Later." A second, more relaxed voice, echoed from behind the door. "Bring the girl."

The man walked into the cell leaving the door wide open. If only he could pull these chains from the wall he could leave this retched prison and go home.

There was a scuffle in the corner as the man attempted to unchain the girl, but she refused and kicked him in the groin.

"Stupid little whore!" He spat grabbing her by the hair as she screamed. "If only the boss would let me show you where your loyalties should lie." He thought out loud looking down at the struggling girl.

"Leave her alone." Byakuya growled, tearing at the chains as he attempted to go to the girls rescue but there was nothing he could do. The man hit her head on the stone wall and she gently fell silent, collapsing into the man's waiting arms. "Leave her alone!"

"Your Kuchiki honour will get you nowhere." The man turned to him and smiled with rotten teeth holding the unconscious girl in his arms, and for the first time he could see the girl who'd he'd been incarcerated with.

Even at just a glance he could see the bruises around her eyes and face, legs and arms, and although he couldn't see her body or back he had no doubt that there would be bruises there too.

Then the man shut the door and walked out, holding the girl hostage.

Although he wouldn't admit it he was worried about her, those bruises weren't caused by everyday accidents, and they were caused by vicious fights and attacks, much worse than the attack which he'd just witnessed.

He was scared for her.

He shouldn't be but he was.

Hisana had always hated the cell, but it was much better to the alternative. The lounge was always a bustle with people, mostly criminals, prostitutes and the odd corrupt Soul Reaper.

She looked a mess with her matted hair, ripped and muddy clothes, but it was far better than dressing in a tight fitting kimono and having men offer her money for services Hisana had never even heard of before. She wasn't a prostitute, she was a hostage, but no one here could tell the difference. She was awake but drowsy, her head ached and she felt like she was at an odd angle.

"Hisana." The voice of Jōshi (Boss) asked. She had no idea of his actual name, no one had ever mentioned it before and she guessed they never would. He was the boss of this Rukongai underworld.

"Leave me alone." She muttered, turning onto her side so that she was away from the voice.

"Hisana." There was the ringing of glasses as he shifted to lift her head. "My offer still stands."

"I'd rather stay in the cell for all eternity than become your little slut." She spat.

"There are many men who would pay for such services now, ready for when you become of age." He touched her cheek, running his fingers over the red hot skin. She said nothing and Jōshi took this as a step forward. "Bring the Kuchiki."

They brought the boy forward; she could hear it from where she was lying, the noise of him yelling, shouting, cursing and fighting, the jingling of chains coming closer and closer.

"Ah young Kuchiki." Jōshi muttered. "You've caused quite a commotion."

"Who are you and what do you want?" the boy muttered.

Byakuya wasn't in the best mood.

He'd sat in the dark, alone, for what felt like hours. He'd been there wondering about home, family, the girl, Yoruichi, squad six. He had never wanted to go home so much in his entire life.

"I am Jōshi, this is my domain." He waved his hand around in an adoring fashion. "And this lovely creature," he paused reaching out and tilting the girls head up "is Hisana." She quickly slapped his hand away.

The girl, Hisana, was in fact quite attractive, she would probably be even more so if she had a bath and a decent meal. She was petite, with skinny arms and legs covered in the thick obvious discolouration of bruises. Her face was just as bad but it retained the attractive innocence a girl her age (maybe a few decades younger than Byakuya) would have. But the thing Byakuya was most enchanted by was her big, blue-purple eyes. They were unlike anything Byakuya had ever come across in his lifetime and he was certain he'd never see such beautiful orbs again.

"You are lucky to have such a beautiful cell mate, any other man would be jealous of you." Byakuya stood quietly, he knew the longer the man rambled on the more time he had to survey his surroundings. The more time he had to plan an escape. "Mind you, you are nothing but a child. How old are you Kuchiki?"

"I have no reason to answer you."

"My guess is around 120? 130?" Byakuya glared upwards, he was correct. Byakuya was in fact 125 at this point in time; he was not yet old enough to be considered a man but was facing the changes necessary in order for him to be considered one. "By the look in your eyes I think I'm right." There was a long pause and Byakuya thought about escaping, there weren't too many people here – most of them were drunk on sake and prostitutes anyway – it would be easy just to run for the nearest exit. "Enough with the small talk, I see our guest is eager to go home, bring me the paper."

One of his large counterparts brought over a sheet of parchment and a quill, placing them on one of the overly-large tables in front of Jōshi.

"I want you to write: 'I am being held hostage in Rukongai. For my release my captors want 5,000,000 yen in cash delivered to a specific location in Rukongai.' And then I want you to sign your name."

"No." Byakuya moved away from the paper, away from Jōshi and closer to the nearest exit. "I will not participate in this." He paused and thought for a second, "How do you know I am a Kuchiki? Your source could be lying?"

"My source is yourself. After all it was you who stumbled blindly into Hisana, cursing and swearing. You told her that 'she better move out of the way as you are Byakuya Kuchiki, sole heir to the Kuchiki lineage'." Byakuya was dumbfounded, he never recalled saying such a thing, and he was sure that he would have remembered Hisana. Those eyes were not easily forgotten.

"You are lying."

"Even if I was, that still doesn't explain why a young man such as yourself is wearing silks in one of the poorest districts of Rukongai, nor does it explain why you had over sixty gold pieces on your person when we managed to… calm you down."

Byakuya was stuck in a corner; they knew how he was due to his overly large mouth and arrogance. As Yoruichi would say; 'you only have yourself to blame'. Byakuya knew he had to leave, he was in dangerous territory. Seizing his chance Byakuya picked up a glass which had been resting on the table and threw it at Jōshi, while he and the guards were distracted Byakuya made a quick sprint to the door. A gasp, the crowd of surrounding people yelled as their get rich quick option was running for the door.

"Get him!"  
"Grab him quick."

He was so close when one of the larger henchmen grabbed him and threw him back into the room, causing a large amount of pain around Byakuya's middle. Two of the other henchmen grabbed an arm each and dragged him back to the cell which he'd woken up in. They threw him into the dark and Byakuya hit his head on one of the four walls - he was too nauseous to tell which one - causing him a few seconds of obscurity. One of the other henchmen began chaining him back to the wall, tightening the shackles around his wrists.

"Hisana?" Jōshi asked, "What do you say to becoming one of my girls?" he fidgeted as he spoke and Hisana could only guess that he was cleaning the mess Byakuya had caused by throwing the drink at him.

"I would rather live in my cell than ever work for you as one of your prostitutes." And to that she stood up. Walking the familiar pathway towards her cell not caring how long she would remain there, it was better than becoming a mindless whore.

_Cluh, clunk_

The door was locked behind her.

"Kuchiki? Are you okay?" she whispered into the darkness.

"I'm okay." He murmured back, rubbing his head. She walked over and knelt by his side. She could not see him but something about his voice and attitude told her that he was in distress, whether it is because he is lost or away from home, or whether it was because his escape attempt failed she didn't know. But she did know that he needed to talk about it.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really." He muttered, and for a long moment there was a pause before Byakuya began to speak again, "Did I really say those things to you?"

"What?"

"Did I really curse and shout at you?"

"Yes, but I can't blame you, you did sound pretty angry." Hisana muttered back, remembering the enraged voice and language she hadn't expected to be coming from a noble heir.

"I'm sorry I ran into you."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault."

"But I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Yes but I am the one who walked into you." Hisana reached out and found his hand. "I was running away and I ran into you."

"I am the reason these men have you back here."

"No, I would not have gotten very far." She paused for a second, "I should have planned my escape better."

"Why?"

"Because I am blind."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Byakuya x Hisana

* * *

**Trapped**

Byakuya woke up in the most uncomfortable position he ever thought possible. His back, which was already sore from being dragged across the floor, was pushed up against the cold, hard stone wall. His neck ached from falling asleep upright and his legs were numb from being so exposed during the night.

It was a complete change to waking up wrapped in silk sheets.

But then there was Hisana, she had fallen asleep last night after their in-depth conversation about her being blind, escaping and what it was like being a noble, it was the longest conversation he'd held since his father's passing when he was a boy – it was no wonder she'd collapsed.

She was still asleep, resting her head against his shoulder, breathing lightly. She was so adorable, sleeping there, it made him want to reach out and gently brush the hair from her face.

So he did.

"_Physical contact due to emotions is a dangerous thing." The Elder's voice echoes through his head, "Emotions show weakness."_

But he didn't feel weak. If anything he felt...

"Kuchiki?" Hisana whispered, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, finally waking up from sleep.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." She apologised, "I was just so tired."

"I don't blame you. I am not one for social conversation." Byakuya admitted, recounting the endless hours of boring conversation with the family's elders, the agonising introductions to each and every female noble in the Seireitei.

There was a pause.

"How long have you been here?" Byakuya asked, "I mean in this cell."

"About three weeks." She hesitated and tapped her lip with her index finger, "yeah three weeks, why do you ask?"

"I was just trying to work something out." Byakuya said looking at the unlit door.

"You were trying to work out how to escape." He turned to the voice, "weren't you?" Hisana sat there smiling up at him.

"We would have a better chance of getting out if we worked together." Byakuya said, "I can protect us both, I promise."

"So what would the Soul Reapers normally do in this situation?" Hisana said hoping to inspire.

"Profile the suspects." Byakuya responded, "So I need to know who we are up against."

"Right." Hisana paused and tapped her lip once more, "Jōshi is the boss, as he fondly reminds everyone, but in a fight he is no threat. He just has the money and the brains to keep everyone else in order.

"The big guy that came in here the other day is his right hand man, and he is a sexist pig of a man who thinks with his genitals. He remains the right hand man because he uses the fact that he used to be a Soul Reaper to his advantage. He can control spiritual pressure and wield it to his advantage unfortunately.

"The guy that threw you into the cell yesterday, he's a bit brain dead. He can't think for himself and relies on his brother to tell him what to do. His brother is nothing to worry about, a skinny lad who prefers the company of prostitutes to a fight."

Byakuya tried to remember each and every detail. There were few people to contend with but each one had energy and maybe spiritual energy while he was running low on both. Not only that but he Byakuya was much smaller than all of them and despite his training in the art of hand to hand combat, Byakuya still lacked the skill to take on a group of men twice his size and triple his weight.

"Anything else?" Hisana finished, she was happy to be of help to someone who didn't want to rip her clothes off.

"How many ways out are there? I only managed to spot one the other day."

"Three that I know of, there may be more." Hisana recollected, "There is one on the east side which you attempted to leave through yesterday. That exit is the most guarded because it is the way in for people 'wanting a good time' and the most obvious for attack and escape.

The other exit is a trap door behind the chairs and it leads to a staircase down into the tunnels below, I've never been through there but apparently it leads to the mountain pass, it's an escape route.

The third is in the kitchens, in the kitchens there's a back exit which leads into the dense forest of outer Rukongai, I don't know where it is but I know it's there."

"I see." Byakuya paused and focused on every detail. With a little planning, cunning and some serious fighting, escape was just possible. If only…

_Cluh, clunk_

The rattle of keys and the sudden exposer of light informed Byakuya that they were no longer alone, and that planning would have to wait a little longer before he could finalise all the loose details.

Byakuya was unlocked from the wall but his hands remained shackled together – much to his disappointment.

Hisana was dragged from his side and forced to stand, they pushed her through the door first and he followed. They were taken directly to Jōshi, who was smiling happily up at them.

"I expect by now that you are getting tired of being locked up in a cell, Master Kuchiki." Jōshi paused and thrust a piece of paper forward, "I think it's about time you wrote that letter home for me."

"I do not see why I should have to sign it." Byakuya stated in his usual aggravated tone, "I'm not the one demanding a ransom."

"But they will not pay until you prove that you are alive." Jōshi retorted, "By signing the paper in your hand writing and providing something like a signature they are sure to realise that it is in fact you."

"I will never sink to your level. I do not need help." Byakuya informed him. "I will not-

"-get off me." Hisana screamed, once by Byakuya's side Hisana had now been taken hostage by the bald man who'd hit her head yesterday. He was holding her little body close and running his fat fingers across her neck.

"Leave her alone." Byakuya yelled, he reached for the kendo sword he carried on his person while he was training, before realising that he was grabbing for thin air. "Leave her alone!"

"Bring her here." Jōshi said smiling inwardly, the bald man walked over still holding the young girl a few feet off the floor. He pulled out a small knife and pushed it to Hisana's throat before turning back to Byakuya. "Do you know how much a young whore is worth?"

"…"

"They are worth anything from a few yen to millions." Jōshi went on, "Noble families will pay for such a woman to teach young, inexperienced, male nobles, like yourself, how to give pleasure to a woman in the bedroom. Hisana here is a blind, young, pretty girl. In a few years she'll be old enough to sell to prestige families, I already have offers of three million yen for her first night with a man."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Byakuya asked; he stood looking un-phased by such a story. However inside he was raging, they were planning on using, abusing and selling Hisana. Is that why she was here?

"You however are worth five million yen as you stand now. As a ransom victim, we could ask for more for your release later maybe…" Jōshi paused, "the difference is money now and money later."

"What of it?"

"What I am saying is, if you do not sign that piece of paper then I will allow my colleague here to… teach her. If you do however I have no reason to keep her here after the ransom. Your choice."

Byakuya was stumped, either lose pride and face by giving the enemy exactly what they want or let them rape and abuse the one person he has connected to since his father's passing a few decades ago.

He picked up the pen.

He signed his name in the soft calligraphy which he practiced every night.

"You made a wise choice." He dropped the knife from Hisana's throat and ordered his large friend to let her go – much to his disapointment. Hisana fell like a brick and Byakuya helped her up.

"Once your family pays you are both free to go." Jōshi said as they were ferried back into the cell.

_Cluh, clunk_

Back in the black.

"You didn't have to do that." Hisana whispered, "I know what signing that meant to you."

"Yes but do you know what it means to be a noble? It means to be better than most normal souls and being better means putting others first. Even if some families have lost that heritage you have made me realise the potential."

"I see" Hisana said gratefully, "Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck in a hug.

He held her in his arms.

A strange sensation which Byakuya was not used to, after all he was neglected of all unnecessary contact, emotional or otherwise, so having a hug from someone like Hisana was an interesting new feeling.

A good feeling.

She let go and presented Byakuya with a lump of break and a small container of water, seemingly of out of no-where.

"Where did this come from?" Byakuya asked, taking the lump and examining it, each and every detail.

"Yes but do you know what it means to be a thief? It means to be sneakier than most normal souls and it means putting things that matter to you first. Even if it can be difficult you have made me realise the potential." Hisana said in her oh-so-noble, head held high, voice.

"You think you are funny." Byakuya said, he hid a smile.

"I know I am funny." Hisana retorted.

And even though they were locked in a cell, taken away from all they knew, they were at once at peace with each other and the world. Byakuya knew that one way or another Hisana and he would leave this place.

Night came swiftly and Hisana found herself snuggled up in Byakuya's arms yet again. He was warm to the touch, practically radiating heat, and she loved every second of it. She wanted to see him but she had to rely on hearing and touch… in fact…

"Let me see you." Hisana whispered, reaching up to his face.

"Um, okay?" Byakuya said, watching the hand move in front of his eyes.

She rested her hand on his cheek and her fingers explored delicately. She felt his cheek bone, all the way up to his eyes. Her fingers discovered his nose and lips following the contours of his face. She then started on the other cheek, running her fingertips along his other cheek and up to his ear. She smiled memorising every inch, every tiny bit, creating a visual image in her mind. And now to complete;

"What colour eyes do you have?" She asked, letting go of his cheek.

"I suppose you could call them grey."

"And hair colour?"

"Black."

In her mind he was handsome. (-Like in reality-)

Just like the knight that she dreamt would save her one day.

* * *

Yoruichi looked at the letter held hopelessly in her hand. They had Byakuya, there was no doubt about it, no one else could do the stupid curls and flicks like he could while writing calligraphy.

"The elders refuse to pay the ransom." Ginrei said tonelessly, "They believe that it is a scam."

"How can it be? He signed this himself!" Yoruichi exclaimed pointing to the signature at the bottom. "No one can copy such ridiculous handwriting!"

"This would not have happened had you not lost him in Rukongai." Ginrei scolded.

"It was just a little training exercise." Yoruichi mumbled like a naughty child, "It's his own fault for getting so worked up."

"Captain Shihōin." Yoruichi looked up into the older gentleman's eyes, "It is best we begin to look for my grandson, do you not think?" And there it was the infamous Kuchiki glare, cold, cutting and it still gave Yoruichi the chills.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki." She turned for the outer Rukongai districts, "Yes I should."

* * *

**Bleach is not mine.**

**I promise the next chapter will be more interesting, as this will be the last chapter in the cell as it is the breakout chapter. XD**

**Please comment if there is anything wrong, or if you like it.**

**I'm currently in the middle of my January A Level Exams so if there isn't a chapter up soon please forgive me. :3**


End file.
